


Let Me (Be Your Girl)

by dimpled_halo



Series: Girl Direction Fics [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Divorce, F/F, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Girl Direction, Implied/Referenced Cheating, New Beginnings, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Self-Discovery, Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, girl harry, girl louis, read notes for more info about the cheating part if you want more details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpled_halo/pseuds/dimpled_halo
Summary: Louis knew Harry would be hot or else she wouldn’t have clicked on the ad on Craigslist, but still. It almost makes Louis want to call the whole thing off, almost positive that her suspicions will be true if Harry’s the one to help her.Harry orders water with lemon and when the waitress leaves, she stares at Louis carefully. She rests her chin on her fist, a small smile forming on her lips.“So, you’re in need of my services. Can you give me more information about the situation?”Louis nods. She removes her sunglasses because she feels like an idiot wearing them indoors especially next to Harry, who’s making heads turn with her good looks.She takes a sip of her coffee before setting it down. “For a while now, I’ve had a feeling that my husband might be cheating on me.”-Or: Louis hires Harry to help her find out things about her husband. What she doesn't expect is to discover some things about herself in the process.





	Let Me (Be Your Girl)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [homosociallyyours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/homosociallyyours/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Megan! It's not much, but I want to gift you this fic because I love seeing you on my dash and having you as a mutual. Thank you for your support <3
> 
> Thank you Maggie for betaing this for me and being amazing as always :)
> 
> **Spoilers ahead if you want details about the cheating tag**  
> Louis finds out her husband is cheating on her and realizes she stopped loving him a long time ago. She sleeps with Harry after finding out about her husband's infidelity and I'm not trying to condone that in any way, but just letting you guys know the situation. If you have any more questions don't hesitate to message me.

Louis adjusts the sunglasses on her face, pulling the hood of her sweater, her eyes shifting left and right. This neighborhood is across town from where she lives, but she doesn’t want to risk being seen. She can’t help but look over her shoulder every few minutes to make sure she doesn’t see any familiar faces.

The waitress brings the cup of coffee she’d ordered when she first arrived. It’s the first and hopefully the only time she’s done anything like this so she doesn’t know how to go about things. 

Lifting the mug from the plate, she inhales the familiar scent before taking a careful sip. It’s hot, almost too hot, but she welcomes the burn on her tongue. It helps distract her from what she’s really here to do. 

The diner isn’t busy, it’s early afternoon right before the dinner rush, which is perfect for Louis. There’s less risk of her being spotted here. She looks out the window and something sparkly catches her eye. It’s a pair of silver glittery heeled boots and as Louis’ eyes start to trail up the person’s legs, she clears her throat, looking away before she gets caught staring. 

Louis takes a deep breath. She feels flushed and warm, wanting nothing more than to remove the hoodie she’s wearing, but she can’t.

“Louis?” A light, raspy voice makes her jump, snapping her head up.

The woman before her is gorgeous, so beautiful she makes Louis feel like a pile of trash. She’s got shoulder length curly hair and jade green eyes. Her see-through floral top is halfway unbuttoned, giving Louis a good view of her large breasts, encased in a lacy pink bra. A black mini skirt shows off her endlessly long legs and her boots. They’re the sparkly boots that had caught her attention just a few seconds ago.

“Ye-yes, I’m Louis,” she stutters, standing to shake hands with the woman.

The woman smiles, her hot pink lipstick making her lips look plumper. “I’m Harry, it’s nice to meet you,” she says sitting across from Louis. 

Louis knew Harry would be hot or else she wouldn’t have clicked on the ad on Craigslist, but still. It almost makes Louis want to call the whole thing off, almost positive that her suspicions will be true if Harry’s the one to help her.

Harry orders water with lemon and when the waitress leaves, she stares at Louis carefully. She rests her chin on her fist, a small smile forming on her lips. 

“So, you’re in need of my services. Can you give me more information about the situation?”

Louis nods. She removes her sunglasses because she feels like an idiot wearing them indoors especially next to Harry, who’s making heads turn with her good looks. 

She takes a sip of her coffee before setting it down. “For a while now, I’ve had a feeling that my husband might be cheating on me.”

Harry pulls out a notepad and pen from her purse, jotting down things as Louis talks.

“His name is Miguel Vega and he’s a divorce attorney. We’ve been married for almost five years, but ever since he became a partner at his firm about a year ago, things haven’t felt right,” Louis explains.

The waitress arrives with Harry’s water and she thanks her before focusing back on Louis. 

“What made you start suspecting he was cheating on you?” Harry asks, looking at her intently. 

Louis’ face heats up at the attention; she’s not sure why, but she looks down at her mug of coffee. She’s going to need a refill soon.

Louis shrugs. “It wasn’t anything really specific. He just started working later and later every night with excuses that he had a big case and stuff. We haven’t…” she stops, realizing what she was about to say. Harry doesn’t need to know about their sex life—or lack thereof— in order to do the job Louis hired her to do. “It’s just a lot of things. Once I could have sworn he smelled like a perfume that isn’t similar to any of the ones I have.”

Harry twirls one of her curls in her finger while she writes her notes down. Louis gets distracted by it, the way her long fingers work through the strand. She notices that Harry’s nails are really short, but painted an almost neon pink.

They continue discussing the details. Louis gives Harry all the information she needs including where Miguel works, what his hours are usually like, and the make and model of his vehicle. It feels weird giving a stranger she’s met off a Craigslist ad so much information, but Louis did her homework too. Harry gave her permission to run a background check on her to make sure she’s legit and not trying to scam her out of money. Harry had explained over the phone that she does this for all women out there who might not have the means to get the answers they want. She works with a group of friends who get together to plan a course of action for each case. Louis even got to see some rave reviews from other satisfied customers. 

“Alright, I think I have everything I need for now,” Harry tells her. She puts her notepad back in her purse, taking out a business card and handing it to Louis. “Here’s my card in case you have any questions or more information you can call, text or email me.”

Louis takes the card in her hands to study it. It’s pink and white with little flowers—cute. She places it in her clutch.

“Thanks.”

Harry smiles, relaxing her shoulders. “No problem. Now that we’re done with that, I’m going to order some food because I’m starving,” she says, waving the waitress over. “Do you want to join me?”

Louis is about to deny her invitation but at that moment her stomach grumbles. 

“Okay, sure.”

Harry orders a chicken sandwich and fries while Louis sticks to something less filling, a Caesar salad. They get to talking—well, mostly Harry talking more about herself to make Louis feel more comfortable with her. She tells Louis about where she grew up and how she got to doing what she does.

“I just feel like if I had something like this when my ex was cheating, I would have left them a lot sooner than it took me to leave,” she explains.

They talk for so long, the sun goes down and when Louis checks the time, she sees that it’s almost 8pm.

“Shit, it’s getting late. I better get going,” Louis laments. She’d been having such great conversation with Harry, she didn’t even feel like a lot of time passed.

Harry nods. “Sure, yeah. I should actually go as well,” she says, standing and picking up her purse. “It was great to meet with you, Louis. I hope we’ll find some answers for you soon.”

“Me too,” Louis tells her. Harry leans in, wrapping her arms around Louis without preamble. Louis returns the hug, her face against Harry’s shoulder. She smells like lavender and vanilla and Louis can’t help but inhale her before letting go.

Of course, Miguel’s not home when Louis arrives, but that’s nothing new. She takes off her Vans by the door, hanging her hoodie on the hook in the hallway before making her way to the bedroom. Chester, their orange tabby, is lounging in the middle of the bed. He lifts his little head up with a pout when Louis turns on the lights.

“I’m sorry, buddy,” Louis says, running her fingers through his fur. She strips out of her clothes and enters the master bathroom, turning on the water and plugging the drain of the tub so it fills up. Louis rummages through the bathroom cabinet to pick out a bath bomb, settling for the one that contains lavender which is supposed to help relax her. She tosses it in the tub and lets the bomb fizzle while she sets up her Bluetooth speaker to play her “Relax” playlist.

“Listen before i go” by Billie Eilish begins playing and Louis settles into the filled tub, the hot water making her moan at the satisfying feeling. Leaning her head back, she lies there with her eyes closed listening to the song. Louis can feel the petals from the bath bomb on her skin. She takes a deep breath and the scent hits her nostrils. 

An image of Harry pops into her head, her full pink lips, her large breasts that made the most amazing cleavage and—wait, what? Louis’ clit pulses between her legs, the feeling confusing her because she’s never thought about another woman like this before. Harry was just...saying she’s hot would be an understatement. Louis has never been around a female celebrity or supermodel, but meeting Harry felt like she was. There was this delicateness to the way she moved, the way she flicked her wrist and the way she jotted down notes. Louis caught a glimpse of her handwriting and even that was so pretty. The mini skirt she wore left very little to the imagination and her long, toned legs give Louis images of things she probably shouldn’t be thinking about.

God, she’s so fucking horny. It’s been months since she’s been touched by her own husband. That’s probably why it’s turning her on just thinking about Harry. She hasn’t had close contact with another person other than her co-workers, including her best friend Zayn. Louis has never had these type of thoughts about Zayn, though, because that would be weird since they’re practically sisters.

Louis trails her fingers down her thigh before resting it on top of her pubic hair. She doesn’t shave, doesn’t find the need to do it, or more like doesn’t want to because men don’t get held to the same standards. Her index finger dips into the folds of her pussy to find her clit. She’s so fucking hard, just that one small touch makes her shiver. That only makes her keep going, circling the sensitive nerve to begin giving herself some relief. She can’t help but remember how warm Harry felt against her and the way her boobs pressed into her. Her scent was overwhelming and so good, Louis wanted to nose along her neck. Swallowing hard, she works her finger faster, pushing her index finger to join the other and get the job done quicker. Her legs twitch and she knows she’s pushing herself over the edge.

Suddenly, an image of Harry appears. Harry is here in the tub, hovering above her. Instead of Louis’ fingers, it’s Harry’s fingers that are massaging her clit. Louis moans seeing the way Harry’s breasts hang, Louis wants to reach her mouth out to taste them; instead, she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Imaginary Harry is licking into her mouth, whispering warm encouragements, and that’s when Louis loses it. She comes hard, the water splashing around her as she shakes, the orgasm lingering sending little aftershocks. Louis lets out a breath, her eyes open and wide at such a vivid image her mind built in her head. It felt so real, Louis could feel Harry’s warm breath against her lips. It’s almost disappointing that it was all a fantasy and none of it was real.

With that, Louis decides she’s soaked enough so she climbs out of the tub and goes for a quick shower, hoping to wash away some of the shame she’s feeling for getting off to the thought of another woman. By the time Louis comes out of the bathroom, Chester is no longer on the bed, making her feel even more alone than she feels most nights without Miguel. 

Louis plugs her phone to the charger, and to no one’s surprise, her husband texted her almost thirty minutes ago to not wait up for him because he’s stuck going through briefs for some important trial. With a sigh, Louis slips into some silk shorts and a tank top, then buries herself under the covers. She makes sure her alarm is set before closing her eyes, hoping all these sexual thoughts of Harry are gone in the morning.

  
  
  
  


Louis continues going through the motions for the rest of the week. She wakes up, goes to work, and comes home. In between she catches glimpses of her husband. He’s practically out the door when Louis is rolling out of bed every morning. They exchange greetings, like two roommates rather than a couple who has been together for many years.

They met in college freshman year and had been inseparable. Miguel proposed just weeks after graduation and they were married by the following year. Things always just flowed between them effortlessly, rarely even fighting. Louis was content the way things were, until they just stopped.

It isn’t until Friday the following week that Louis hears from Harry. She updates her on their progress, informing her that they’ve been following Miguel to get a feel of what his daily routine is like before putting any other plans into place. There’s a part of Louis that wishes Harry would ask to meet because she’d like to see the beautiful woman again.

It’s just that Louis hasn’t been able to stop thinking about Harry, unable to forget the fantasy she had the first night after they met. Louis kind of hates herself for it, but at the same time can’t stop picturing what her naked breasts might look like.

Louis is in the middle of her shift at work when she gets a call from Harry.

“We’ve got some information for you. I’d like to meet so we can discuss it,” Harry tells her. Louis’ skin prickles, her stomach sinking and her mind already thinking of worst case scenarios.

“O-okay, yeah. We can meet after my shift? I get off at five.” Louis rattles off her address so Harry can meet her there when she gets home. She’s pretty useless the rest of the day, unable to stop thinking about all the possibilities. Maybe they didn’t find anything and Louis is about to find out it’s been things she’s been making up in her mind. Then Louis would be an ever worse person for fantasizing about another person when her husband has been nothing but faithful to her.

Or… no. Louis isn’t ready to think about those possibilities. 

After work, she rushes home as much as she can in the rush hour traffic. When she arrives and pulls into her driveway she sees Harry getting out of a black Range Rover with a manila envelope in her hand. Louis leads them inside, going straight for one of the wine bottles they have in the chiller, pouring herself and Harry a glass. She has a feeling she’s going to need the alcohol to process whatever Harry has for her.

Harry doesn’t take a sip, but Louis gulps the entire contents of hers, quickly filling it up again. She hasn’t even taken her sweater off, and she’s still in her skirt and button down shirt from work. 

They sit on the couch in the living room, Louis making sure to bring the wine with her. She can’t read Harry’s face, whether she has good or bad news and she doesn’t know what to do with that.

“Okay so,” Harry begins, her eyes falling down to the envelope. “Like I told you last week, we’ve been following your husband to get a feel of his whereabouts, his habits, et cetera. Our original plan was going to be for me to run into him and eventually try to come on to him. However, we never got to that point.”

Louis drinks more wine, bracing herself for what Harry has. She feels like she’s on an episode of Cheaters, where she’s about to be shown footage of her husband being unfaithful. Will Harry take Louis to where Miguel is right now with his lover? She shakes herself out of her scattered thoughts and watches Harry pull out some pictures from the envelope she brought.

Harry brings the images closer so Louis can get a better look. The first one is of Miguel getting out of his car.

“We followed your husband to this hotel and as you can see, that’s him getting out of the car you described to me,” Harry reveals the next image, Louis’ heart races.

“He met up with this woman in the early afternoon when you thought he was stuck in the office,” Harry continues.

Louis’ throat tightens the more pictures she sees.

“One of us followed the pair inside. They seemed very familiar with each other, as you can see him putting his arm around her,” Harry explains as the image of Miguel with the blonde woman is revealed before him. Louis doesn’t recognize her, doesn’t think she’s ever seen her in her life. 

“He checked them into a room. They were in there for a few hours… and…” Harry looks up to meet Louis’ gaze, her eyes worried. “Do you want me to continue?”

Harry’s question startles Louis. She takes another gulp of wine and nods. “Yes, please.”

Harry stares at her for a moment, seeming unsure before she eventually reveals one of the last photos.

“They walked back to the parking lot and here they are, kissing on the lips,” Harry says, her voice sounding defeated, like she was the one that was cheated on. 

Louis’ eyes are glued to the image of her husband looking happy and in love with someone else. Someone that isn’t her. She forgoes the glass and begins to drink straight from the bottle, needing to be really drunk. All this time, she kept trying to convince herself it was all in her head, that she was making it up. It took her nearly a year to actually do something about finding answers, and it turns out she was right all along. She feels hurt, but not in a way that she imagined.

The hurt has more to do with the wasted time she spent with someone she stopped loving a long time ago. Someone who had clearly stopped loving her as well. The only difference is that Miguel did something about it to move on, although he was too much of a coward to end things with Louis first. But Louis won’t fault him for that too much, because she feels like she’s been living a lie most of her life anyway.

The touch of Harry’s warm hand on her thigh makes Louis jump, her head snapping in her direction with wide eyes. Harry looks concerned, she looks more hurt than Louis at this point.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks.

Louis shifts her gaze from Harry to stare at her and Miguel’s wedding picture sitting on the fireplace mantle. They’re smiling, they’re happy. They were happy.

She suddenly bursts into laughter, nearly dropping the wine bottle clasped in her hand in the process. Harry startles, staring at Louis with arched brows. That only makes Louis laugh even harder. She clutches her stomach while she continues, her cheeks aching and her face heating up. Louis wipes the tears from her eyes, unsure whether they’re tears from her laughter or from the realization that her marriage is over. She doesn’t bother trying to figure it out, instead she takes another swig of wine.

“Harry, you need to drink some wine. We’re drinking, come on,” Louis stans to get the glass of wine Harry left in the kitchen while fetching another unopened bottle of Lambrusco. 

“I don’t know, Louis…” Harry begins, but Louis shushes her.

“No, no, no. Come on, here,” she gives Harry a glass which she reluctantly accepts. 

Louis raises her bottle to toast. “Let’s toast to a new life.”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow, but still clinks their drinks before they take a sip of wine. 

“Louis, how are you doing with all this?” Harry tries again.

Louis’ eyes meet hers. She can’t help but get distracted by the eyeliner that outlines her beautiful eyes, making the green in them pop out even more. Her cheeks are flushed and her hair is up in a messy bun. This time she isn’t wearing a mini skirt, much to Louis’ disappointment, but that doesn’t keep her from still looking hot as hell. This time she went for obscenely short cut off shorts, an unbuttoned plaid shirt with a white tank top underneath. Louis notices that Harry isn’t wearing a bra and not only is it practically see through, but her nipples are hard. Louis gulps more wine to hide the moan that tries to slip out of her lips. 

When she looks back up to Harry, she’s staring right back at her and Louis would be ashamed, but the alcohol is making her feel brave.

“I know I should probably be more upset about all this, but all I can think about is how hard your nipples are through that shirt and how much I want to get my mouth on them,” Louis says.

She sets the bottle of wine on the coffee table, not wanting to get to the point where she’s past tipsy. The wine is stopping her from overthinking, instead letting her say things she’s normally keep to herself. 

Harry’s lips are parted and Louis didn’t miss the way her eyes got darker after her little admission. She doesn’t move, doesn’t say anything. It’s like she’s frozen in place, unsure if she heard Louis right. Instead, Louis is going to show her.

Louis leans back, slowly unbuttoning her shirt one button at a time. Unlike Harry, she’s wearing a bra—black with lace. Her boobs aren’t as big as Harry’s, but they’re enough to grab with both hands. She trails her fingers down her chest starting from the bottom of her neck down to her breasts. Her legs part open and Louis licks her lips, not taking her gaze off Harry, watching her reaction.

That seems to jolt Harry into action, she sits up to watch her until she seems to reach her own breaking point and surges forward to kiss her. Harry’s tongue is parting Louis’ lips open and she tastes like bubblegum, and sweetness and girl. The sensation of it all makes her wet in no time, moaning into their kiss as their tongues swipe against each other. 

Harry pulls back with a gasp, looking into Louis’ eyes as if searching for something.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t want you to regret this in the morning,” Harry says.

Louis nods. “I want this, I want this, I swear I want this,” she chants, pulling Harry closer to her, needing more of her taste. “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you,” she mumbles against Harry’s lips. “Got off on just the thought of you after our first meeting.”

Harry moans hearing that. “Fuck, that’s hot. You’re so hot,” she groans.

Harry kisses Louis’ neck, working her way down to her collarbones, licking them and leaving her mark wherever she can.

“Take the rest of this off,” Harry says, tugging at her bra. 

Louis easily complies, losing the shirt and bra. She’s about to work on her skirt and tights, but Harry stops her.

“Don’t. I’ll take these off for you,” Harry says.

“Okay, but take off your top, I was serious about getting my mouth on those tits,” Louis says. She’s not sure where this confidence is coming from, but for the first time in a long time she feels liberated. 

Harry smirks, doing as she’s told and Louis moves to straddle her legs, sitting on her lap and facing her. They fall into another kiss, this time dirtier, hungrier. Louis’ hands cup both of Harry’s breasts. They’re bigger than Louis’ hands and she moans at how warm they feel. Louis’ tongue works its way down Harry’s neck and chest and then finally she takes her right breast. The tip of Louis’ tongue circles Harry’s nipple before sucking it into her mouth. Harry whines so beautifully and Louis keeps going, doing the same thing to the other one. Louis sucks on the nipple again then works to nibble around Harry’s areola, wanting to leave no part untouched by her mouth. 

Louis pulls away, feeling soaked in her underwear, staring at Harry in awe. Harry looks so fucked out already, her mouth parted and lips bitten. Harry grabs her by the hips and lifts her up, making Louis sit on the couch as she drops to her knees between her legs. 

Harry’s hands disappear underneath Louis’ skirt, her fingers tugging at the tights, slowly pulling them down her legs. As they come off her legs, Harry kisses the skin there, nuzzling her nose against it.

“You smell so good, Louis. Like heaven,” Harry says, taking the tights off her feet and kissing her ankles.

Harry places each of Louis’ ankles on her shoulders before gazing at Louis with a needy look. 

“Can I… can I taste you, Louis?” She sounds nervous, as if Louis would even deny her.

“Please,” Louis says desperately and she’s not even embarrassed about it.

Harry smiles, lifting Louis’ skirt up a little before pulling Louis closer to the edge of the couch. Louis has never had a woman this close before, hell it was rare to even find Miguel between her legs like this. Just the sight of Harry staring at her pussy longingly makes Louis soaking wet. Her skirt is up to her belly button, so she can see it when Harry uses her index finger to touch her tentatively at first.

“Fuck, you’re so wet for me already. I’m gonna die between your legs and I don’t even care,” Harry marvels.

“Sorry I haven’t like shaved,” Louis mentions, suddenly feeling embarrassed about that.

Harry shakes her head. “Please don’t apologize. You have a beautiful pussy like this. Never shave.”

Louis bites her lip, nodding. Harry flashes a small smile before her gaze falls between Louis’ legs again. She licks her lips before leaning in. The first lick to her clit is like a jolt of electricity, lighting up all of Louis’ senses from her head all the way down to her toes. Harry holds her thighs down while she continues to lick, swirling her tongue or something. Louis can’t really tell, all she knows is that it feels better than anything she’s ever experienced. Harry drops one of her hands from her leg to insert a finger inside her entrance while she continues to lick her out. It begins to build into a rhythm. A delicious rhythm Louis never wants to stop. 

Harry pulls away, breathing rapidly and wiping the wetness from her face. 

“You know what, you should sit on me. I want you to sit on me,” she pants, tapping Louis’ knee to help her up.

Louis is in a sort of daze, taking her a moment to realize what Harry just asked. Harry is already lying on the couch, motioning for Louis to sit on top of her. She’s about to remove her skirt, but Harry stops her. 

“No, leave it. Want to be buried under you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Okay,” Louis stutters before moving backward to straddle Harry’s head. 

She doesn’t have time to adjust because Harry is already pulling her down and covering her face with Louis’ pussy. It’s so much and not enough at the same time, Louis’ legs twitch with the bursts of pleasure taking over her body. She has no control of it and just gives into it.

Needing to do something, anything, Louis leans over, unzipping Harry’s shorts and reaching her hand inside her panties. She’s so wet, Louis spreads it with her fingers to circle Harry’s clit. Harry hums, making Louis jump at the sensation of it but it doesn’t deter her from her own movements. She wants to bring as much pleasure to Harry as she’s bringing her and seeing the way she’s reacting only spurs her on. Louis twists her hand so that her thumb is on Harry’s clit and her finger breaches her entrance.

Harry stops what she’s doing, breathing hard. “Oh yeah. Right there, Louis. You’re doing so good, amazing,” she pants before going back in to lick Louis’ cunt.

Louis bites her bottom lip, groaning while continuing her movements. Her hips begin to move in their own volition, needing more pressure while her fingers move faster in and out of Harry. Her body shakes before she’s coming hard, falling on top of Harry because her body has turned to jelly. After a couple of seconds she regains some strength for her to move off Harry, going straight for her shorts to get them off. She makes Harry sit on the edge of the couch and without saying anything else, she licks into her. Harry gasps, her hand flying to Louis’ head.

Harry tastes so good, like everything Louis’ never let herself dream of. She doesn’t give herself time to think about how she’s never done this before, following her instincts and the sounds she’s drawing from Harry above her. It doesn’t take much longer before Harry’s coming with a shout. Louis licks her through it, making her shiver from the sensitivity, but it’s hard to stop with how good it tastes. Eventually she drops on the couch next to Harry, both of them languid and spent from the orgasm exchange.  

Louis looks over at Harry, who’s staring at the ceiling, her expression unreadable. It’s not like Louis know her well enough to know what her facial expressions are like, but she knows that she wants to be around long enough to know them. She trails her hand up Harry’s arm, making her head tilt toward Louis. A small smile appears on her face, her eyes boring into Louis so much that she almost wants to look away. Harry’s smile slowly morphs into a small frown and suddenly she’s standing, pulling her shorts up.

“What are you doing?” Louis asks, sitting up.

Once Harry’s fully dressed, she turns to face Louis. “I should get going. I’m sorry about your husband, Lou. Let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

Louis is confused, but she doesn’t know what to say or do so all she does is nod and before she knows it, Harry’s walking out of her door. With a long sigh, she cleans up and decides that maybe a shower will help her clear her mind. In that moment of passion, Louis had forgotten she was even married. In her head, her and Harry were together and Miguel was never in the picture. Her emotions are all over the place, more so than they were before she slept with Harry.

By the time Louis is out of the shower, it’s getting pretty late. Louis looks around the house and everything feels so unfamiliar. This place was never really home, was it? 

Louis takes her suitcase and packs as much of her clothes as she can fit, setting aside some sweats to slip into now. She grabs Chester’s kennel and his cat food and litter box and loads up the car. When she comes back inside, she grabs the pictures Harry and her team gathered and places them on the kitchen table. Getting her hands on a notepad, Louis leaves a note for Miguel, making it clear things are over between them and he’ll be hearing from her lawyer. 

Walking out of the house makes Louis feel ten times lighter, her grin so wide she could burst with how much relief she feels. She no longer has to stay in a marriage where she felt unhappy and she doesn’t need a man to be happy.

  
  


The next few weeks are intense. Louis is able to stay with her best friend Zayn while she figures out what she’s going to do next. She serves Miguel divorce papers and lets her lawyer take care of everything. To keep her mind of things, she throws herself into her work, but in spite of it all Louis can’t stop thinking about Harry. 

Louis hasn’t heard anything from Harry since they had sex, and she’s been too afraid to call her. She’s scared of what Harry’s reaction might be. Maybe to her it was just a one off, but to Louis it meant so much more than that. 

“Just call her,” Zayn tells her. “You’ve got nothing to lose.”

Zayn is right, of course. So one evening, Louis finally gets the nerve to send Harry an email. Louis figures it will be easier to get turned down via email than over the phone or in person. She sends a simple message asking Harry to meet her at the same diner they’d first met. Louis’ heart stutters when she hits send and she can’t help but refresh her inbox every few minutes. Eventually she gives up, and leaves her phone in the bedroom so she won’t be tempted to keep checking it.

Louis and Zayn have dinner and watch the latest episode of Grey’s Anatomy and by the time she’s getting ready for bed, she’s completely forgotten about her phone. It isn’t until she’s getting ready to set her alarm for the morning that she sees she has a new email. Louis can’t help the grin that appears on her face when she sees Harry has agreed to meet with her for dinner the following day.

Walking to the diner makes Louis’ heart speed up the closer she gets. This time she isn’t trying to hide with a hoodie and sunglasses, she decided to go for a floral skirt and white tank top. When she arrives at the restaurant, she catches sight of Harry’s curly hair first, and her lips curve into a smile when she sees her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she stares at her phone. Harry hasn’t noticed Louis yet and it’s fine because that way she can stare at her as much as she wants without feeling like a creep. Louis approaches the table and that’s when Harry’s eyes trail up to meet hers. She seems nervous but Louis is too. Harry notices the bouquet of flowers in Louis’ hand but doesn’t say anything about them.

“Hey,” Harry says.

“Hi,” Louis sits across from her. “These are for you.” She hands Harry the flowers. They’re a mixture of the prettiest flowers Louis saw at the shop since she couldn’t decide on just one.

Harry’s lips curve into a smile. “Thanks.”

The waitress brings Louis some water and excuses herself, leaving them alone again. Louis decides to just jump the gun, unable to contain what she’s wanted to say.

“I wanted to ask you out on a proper date,” Louis begins. “I mean. I’m technically still married, but the divorce papers have been filed and I’m staying with a friend. If that’s not something you’re okay with I completely understand, I just...to me the other night wasn’t just a one off. It meant so much to me and I haven’t been able to get you off my mind.”

Louis talks so fast she’s not sure if Harry even understands what she’s trying to say. Hell, Louis doesn’t even know. She grabs the glass of water in front of her and takes a sip, needing to do something with her hands.

When she brings herself to look at Harry, Louis finds her smiling, her eyes shining. Harry reaches to grab a hold of her hand, and squeezes it softly.

“I’d love nothing more than to go on a date with you,” she says, her dimple appearing on her cheek. God, she’s so freaking beautiful. Louis is so so lucky.

Louis blushes as she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. “Yeah?” she can’t help but ask to confirm she’s heard it right.

Harry is nodding. “Yes. I haven’t been able to get you off my mind since the moment I walked in here for the first time to meet you. I’m not going to pass up the opportunity to date you.”

Louis’ shoulders relax, and despite all the divorce shit she’s going through, she still feels so happy. She doesn’t know what’s in store for her and she knows things won’t be easy. All Louis knows is that she wants to try, and for now, that’s enough.


End file.
